The present invention relates to thin electronic circuit components and particularly to a film-like thin electronic circuit component adapted to a non-contact system.
For example, IC cards, film computers, electronic paper, etc. are known as thin electronic circuit components. For example, the thickness of such a thin electronic circuit component is reduced to be in a range of from 0.25 to 0.76 mm.
Generally, most of IC cards used at present are of a contact type. That is, a connection terminal for electrically connecting an IC card to a reader/writer is exposed on a surface of the IC card so that the reader/writer performs an operation of reading/writing data from/into an IC chip contained in the IC card through the connection terminal.
As opposed to such contact type IC cards, thin electronic circuit components such as non-contact type IC cards have been researched and developed in recent years. In each of the non-contact type IC cards, an antenna coil is buried in the IC card so that the reader/writer reads/writes data from/into an IC chip contained in the IC card through the antenna coil by radio. With respect to such non-contact type IC cards, also the present applicant has developed trial and discussion.
Through the trial and discussion about such IC cards and a method for producing the same, the present applicant has found that there are problems as follows. That is, with respect to an IC card per se, there is a problem that the IC card is a structure which needs a large number of producing steps. With respect to the method for producing an IC card, there is a problem that the production line is long and the area of the production floor is large.
Incidentally, such problems may arise not only in IC cards but also in thin electronic circuit components such as film computers, electronic paper, etc.